Summer Loving
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Granger, I know that this may be the wrong this to say, but you getting into that car accident was the best thing for us. She nodded before reaching up to kiss him.


Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

Chapter 1: Hatred

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: "Granger, I know that this may be the wrong this to say, but you getting into that car accident was the best thing for us." She nodded before reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

The night air wrapped around his body as he stood in the posh Muggle neighborhood. His gray eyes were cold as ice as he stared at the house he was to move into tomorrow. He was seriously debating burning the sodding house down. With shaky hands he pointed his wand at the house and then apparated. He destroyed everything in his room once he returned home. He blasted the bed to pieces, tore the curtains to shreds, and burned all of his clothes. There was no way that he was moving into a Muggle home. This entire thing had to be a bloody joke.

Picking up the letter from his undamaged desk he re-read the contents.

_Dear Malfoy Family_

_It is my duty to inform you that Lucius Malfoy has fled the country. He has taken all of the family money and sold your home. I understand that Narcissa Malfoy has a Muggle home in her possession; you will need to move there by June 30. The new owners of your home will be moving in by the first week of July. I'm sorry for the inconvenience._

_Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge_

The scream bubbled in his stomach, rose into his lungs, and exploded through his throat. His father, the bastard that he is, had left and taken all of the money. He sold the house…leaving them poor and having to live with filthy Muggles. Life could not be any worse for Draco Malfoy, or so he thought

-

-

-

She stood in her window, watching her new neighbors move in. Her blood boiled in her veins. How dare he insult her all these years and then move in next door to her? The gonads he had! She wanted to smack him in the face. There he stood kicking the dirt around his feet and mumbling incoherent sentences. She wanted to deck him. His face was livid, she understood how he felt. But she could only imagine his surprise when she had to go over there later with some stupid casserole that her mother had made. Why the house next door? It had been empty for as long as she remembered. Why the hell did he have to move into the one place she used to retreat to for solace? She turned from the window.

Running her long fingers through her hair she yelled out in frustration. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she stared out of her bedroom window. It wasn't fair, of all the rooms he had to chose to be his, he chose the one directly across from hers. Life was not treating her fairly this summer. As she turned her back away he looked out of his bedroom window. Both were brooding, both hated the other, but would something blossom between them?

Her eyes roamed the dark green room around her. Small patches of black and silver were lightly dusted here and there. It was not her fault that her favorite colors since childhood were those of the Slytherin House, and she'd be damned if she had to change them. She smiled at the small shelves of books and then at the picture of Harry and Ron. Something inside of her stirred. Her body turned back to the window and their eyes locked. Time froze as they stared at each other. Her hands began to fumble with the locks on her window as she prepared to lift it. The moment his head popped out of the window she hitched her breath in and began her monologue.

"How dare you invade my privacy and move in next to me? You have a lot of nerve. I should hex you into next year. You are the sole proprietor of my miserable life…

"GRANGER! Shut up! Do you think I want to be here, living among Muggles, and especially next door to the Mudblood that I hate? You're bloody wrong. I don't want any of this." With that he pulled his head back into the room and slammed the window shut.

"I hate you." She yelled, getting the last words in, before repeating his motions. She was brooding, and nothing was going to calm her down.

-

-

-

The casserole was steaming on the counter. She was glaring at it. Hermione had flat out refused to bring the damned thing over to that damned house. She yelled, cried, stomped, and flung things at her mother before she was threatened with her car being taken away. Her mind reeled at the thought of it as she continued glaring at the casserole.

"Take that over there right now!" Her mother demanded.

"No!" she yelled back.

"Where are your car keys?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Hermione yelled to her mother before picking up the casserole and storming out of the house. The forest green house, which had attracted her at first, loomed like a disease on the outskirts of Africa. She had no intentions of ever entering this house again, but here she was walking up to the damned thing with a burning dish in her hand. Her finger reached out to ring the doorbell and she plastered a fake smile onto her face. Of course, because she was having such bad luck this summer, Malfoy opened the door and sneered at her.

"What do you want Mudblood?" he asked glaring daggers through her insanely fake portrayal.

"I'm being forced to deliver this" she thrust the dish into his hands "to you you filthy son-of-a-…well, I don't know your mother so I can't call her a bitch. But you are the son of a bastard." His wand was trained on her chest in a second. She looked up him and smiled.

"You don't have the _balls_ to attack me, do you Draco?" she asked before turning her back to his wand and walked toward her car. He followed her, slamming the door shut behind him.

-

-

-

She was still yelling at him.

"Who said that you could jump into my car while I drove away? What the hell were you thinking? You are so infuriating. Merlin, I hate you..." He tuned her out; she had nothing of importance to say to him. But he had to get out of that sodding house before he burnt it down. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel. The rain had began pouring.

The radio was turned to the maximum volume but she was still yelling at him over the music. At one point she removed one hand from the steering wheel and slapped him across the head. Still, he sat silently in the passenger seat, his seat belt buckled in, and his breath hitched in his throat. She was driving too fast; the speedometer was inching higher and higher. He watched it pass 90 and then 100, and finally 120 when it happened. She slowed down, noticing that she was driving very fast.

"Merlin!" she muttered before pulling over to the side of the road. "I'm sorry." Her forehead rested lightly against the steering wheel. Draco was breathing heavily. His gray eyes turned to look at her and he glared.

"Granger…" he whispered, his eyes growing wide. She saw his face outlined in a bright light as I heard the screeching of tires. He heard the crunch of metal as her body jerked sideways. The car seemed to shrink, her fatigued body being pushed slowly into his. He knew what this was, and if he didn't remove her seatbelt immediately she would die. Ignoring the cut on his forehead he reached for the clasp to unbuckle Granger.

"Stay with me…come on." He muttered as the two horns blared together into the night air. The seatbelt refused to budge and he could not remember any spells to cut the material. Pointing his wand at the seat belt buckle he bellowed something into the night. She broke free and he pulled her out of the crushed metal. Her leg was twisted in a funny position, and her head was bleeding.

"Merlin, what was that sodding idiot thinking…"

The rain was pelting down onto the smashed cars, he was soaked to the bone. Slowly taking off his shirt he laid it on the ground before laying her body onto the already soaked shirt. His eyes rounded on the other car, once he checked that Hermione was still breathing. The man's head was slumped against the horn and he was bleeding from his nose. Draco struggled to open the door, only to find the man still breathing. _What a sick twist of fate. _He blinked and seemingly there was nothing wrong with him. His unbroken arm reached over to grab his cell phone.

"Hello, Jim, I was in a car accident, make the report say that it wasn't my fault…" he trailed off as the other person picked up the conversation.

"Like bloody hell it wasn't your fault, you hit us, we were parked, and you were drinking!" Draco yelled to the man, who in turn glared at him. "Listen to me you fool, I hate that girl over there, but you need to call someone because she is DYING!" The man closed his cell phone and dialed another number.

"Hello, there has been a car accident, yes, between myself and a young lady. She is unconscious. Corner of Lennox and Fourth, yes send someone please…."

-

-

-

He had never been in a Muggle hospital before, but he sat in this one with his head in his hands. Somehow, he felt guilty because he had walked away from the accident while Granger was lying in the bed, with bandages around her head and a broken leg. Mind you he still hated her; he just hated the other person more. The guy had the audacity to say that Draco had been driving the car that smashed into Hermione's. Immediately he socked the man in the jaw and was reprimanded.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up and into the eyes of Harry Potter. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing Scarhead." He muttered before getting up and walking away. _There is no reason for me to be here. I hate the Mudblood and everything she stands for anyway. _

-

-

-

Her eyes opened to stare at her black ceiling. She cringed at the itch she felt in her cast. Her mind was reeling with questions but no matter how hard she tried to get Malfoy's attention through their windows; he would ignore her. The fact is that he still felt guilty; he kept thinking that he could have prevented her being hurt. If only he had yelled that there was a car coming towards them, she would be okay. The man who drove the other car was charged with a DUI and sentenced to a year of incarceration and thirty hours of community service, Draco thought that he deserved more.

Each night he would look at her crumpled car parked next to her pool and a pang strung his heart. He would never make it up to her. If only he hadn't climbed into the car.

-

-

-

She stood at the window again with her crutches trying to get his attention but he was not in his room. She sat down on the bed again and picked up a book, she saw her car outside the window and began to cry. She had worked so hard to fix up that piece of junk. Now it was just a piece of junk again. He walked into his room and then walked back out. The doorbell rang in a few minutes and she lay back on the bed. There was nothing she wanted to do more than go out for a swim or even play on her tennis court. A knock sounded on her door and she rolled over and called out.

"Come in." the door opened and there he was the bane of her existence, the pain in her arse. He stood in her room and she struggled to sit up on the bed. He moved closer and helped her into a sitting position. His eyes widened at the colors in her room as he looked out her window.

"Hey…" he exclaimed.

"Yeah it's your room." She mumbled.

"Yeah that and well…your room, its Slytherin colors."

"Yeah, so, why are you here?"

"I came to…apologize."

"For what?"

-

-

-

They sat on her bedroom floor with the Monopoly board spread out between them. He was struggling with the concept of the game and she was whooping his arse and he wasn't taking it lightly.

"Granger, you're cheating." He whined.

"No, you're just a bad player." She taunted.

"Cheater."

"Awful player."

"You can't beat me in chess."

"You're right." He crossed his arms over his shoulders and pouted.

"Suck it up, be a man, and stop whining." She moaned as a throb ached through her leg. His eyes looked at her worriedly, but he never said a word.

-

-

-

"Well, Granger, I have to go. Mum wants me home for ten because she is going out."

"See you Malfoy. Oh…and thanks for coming to keep me company. I know how much you had to swallow your pride to do that."

"Can I come back tomorrow, there is nothing for me to do at my house."

"Sure." She muttered before crawling back onto her bed. He left with a lingering gaze. She sensed that he wanted to say something but he didn't. That night she cried, because in her mind, she was all alone. He was only there because he was in the car with her and he felt guilty because he walked away.


End file.
